The Road to Knighthood
by BreakingPoint0
Summary: A soldier has the desire to become a Knight. But the road to Knighthood won't be smooth.
1. The Search Begins

It was a cool, quiet day in the city. The sun was just starting to rise, and the city just starting to wake. Few people walked the streets, and even fewer stirred in their sleep. This would soon change with the coming of morning.

Outside the city there was a different scene. Ships were landing full, and leaving empty. In a short while the small army was deployed and moving towards the city.

"You all know what we are doing here, and you have your objectives." Came a voice over the soldier's helmet radios.

The army quickly approached the city. The solders were loaded into transports, and two vanguards of bikes rode with the transports. Everyone was anxious about the coming day, urban combat always proved to be exciting.

Those who were awake heard a strange noise coming form where the army had landed, but they didn't think anything of it. They continued on with their lives; unknown to them an army approached.

The soldiers descended upon the city with haste. Transports rolled through the streets and unloaded squads of soldiers. Bike squads drive through the streets maintaining order.

"This city is now under control of the Imperium! Resistance is futile!" Rang the voice over the loud speakers on tanks and transports.

The city was taken with relative ease. No one dared oppose the iron fists of the Space Marines. After the city was taken the Marines formed up and began searching the city, building by building.

After the first section was finished, and the second section was half searched, a report was given to the Commander. It read that they had not found anything yet. He angrily dismissed the soldier and went back to observing the battle. The Commander squinted his eyes and looked at the buildings in the distance.

"Where the hell are you?" He whispered to himself. Then he turned at someone entering. "What?" He demanded angrily.

"Sir, an Ethereal requests to see you." A Marine said.

The general thought for a minute. "Ready my bike, and inform him that his request has been granted." He said with a smirk on his face. The Marine bowed and left. The Commander turned back around and walked over to his weapons, picked up his power sword, snapped it on, and picked up his bolter.

A few minutes later the Commander was on his way towards the city on his bike. As he neared the city, two other soldiers linked up as a vanguard, both of them had banners on the back of their bikes.

When the commander rolled through the streets, all of the soldiers parted and cheered at his passing. Distraught looking Tau appeared through windows at what was going on in the streets. They did not know that they were looking upon a Space Marine Commander.

The Commander dismounted his bike near the central building in the city; Marines had already secured it. He climbed the steps and entered into the main lobby; before him stood an Ethereal. The Ethereal looked up when he heard the asound of armor through the lobby.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded the Ethereal.

"We are searching for something, or more of a someone." Replied the Commander with a smirk.

"The Imperium has no right to invade this city!" The Ethereal yelled angrily.

"The Imperium has every right to retrieve its property." The Commander put the emphasis on Imperium.

"You will remove your troops from my city immediately! You have no right to be here!" The Ethereal said.

"A city invasion is an act of war. You should have been ready for an attack, and defend yourself. Unfortunately you dind't so you are now under control of the Imperium. "The Commander explained. "Its too bad really, I was hoping for a battle." He smirked.

This pushed the Ethereal over the edge. Before he looked calm and collected, now his signs of anger were visible. "The Imperium will regret this." His voice shook with anger. He turned and stormed off.

The Commander scowled, "Fool," he said to himself as he turned around and walked out of the lobby. He mounted his bike and made his way back ot the command post.

As he rode there, he was thinking about the strategical placement of the planet in the galaxy. It wasn't that important of a city, or planet for that matter. He ignored the chatter over his radio, the battle could virtually govern itself without him. He dismounted his bike, and another soldier took the bike. The Commander walked into his post and started looking through galactic maps. His concentration was interrupted by a soldier walking in.

"What?" The Commander asked angrily, not turned from what he was doing.

"We have completed 70 of our search and we still haven't found him sir." A marine in Terminator said.

"Have they been searching hard enough?" Asked the Commander with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yes sir, a very thorough search. Do you suggest that we change our searching patterns?" The Terminator asked.

The Commander turned around and got up. "Raze the damn place for all I care! Just find that Marine!" He said without holding back his anger. Then he turned back to the maps and continued to look over them.

"Yes sir!" The Terminator turned and walked out.

A few minutes later the Commander heard orders being issued over his radio; the search was to be started over, and this time it would be more brutal.


	2. The Prisoner

Below the surface of the city, a Space Marine was sitting against the wall. He was inside of a specially designed cell to hold soldiers like him. When he heard the faint sound of an army above, he breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately the Tau had disabled the tracking device in his armor, so his brethren above didn't know he was down here. The Tau had treated him pretty well for a prisoner, except for the mental suppressors and bindings. He heard the door begin its unlocking mechanism, and he looked up; The lights brightened up as well.

The Ethereal walked in the small room. "Your friends are searching for you, but they won't find you. You'll be staying here with us for a while." He stopped to listen to his radio. A look of horror crossed his face; the Space Marine smirked.

"It seems that my brethren are doing a better job then you expected." He laughed a little.

The Ethereal's face turned from horror to anger. He looked into the face of the soldier, which was obscured by a hood over his head.

"Don't be so sure." He turned and ran out of the room. The door quickly closed behind him, and the lights dimmed. The Space Marine put his head against the wall just as the locking mechanism engaged. He was left in darkness once again.


	3. Counterattack

Bolter Fire rang throughout the city. Anyone who resisted would be killed, and many had already perished in the bloody search.

The Ethereal threw the doors of the central building wide open. He took in the sight of his city; the Ultra Marines were destroying it, he knew it would be left that way. They didn't care what happened, only that they got what they wanted. He was determined not to let this happen. A Marine approached from up down the steps.

"We have orders to confine you to your office. Come with me." The Marine said.

The Ethereal was grabbed by the Marine and forced back into the building. There wasn't much point in resisting now.

The Marine shoved him into the office and slammed the door shut. Two Marines were posted on the outside of the door.

The Ethereal wiped himself off and then went over to his desk. He had an angry look on his face. After he typed something into his computer, a small panel in the desk opened and revealed a small communications device. He pressed a button on the device and it changed the frequency of his radio.

"This is your Ethereal. This siege has gone on long enough. I'm giving the order to commence the counterattack. Drive this scum out of out city!" He said quietly enough so the guards outside couldn't overhear; he released the button and leaned back in his chair. His forces would soon release the city from the grip of the Space Marines.

Below the city lights were coming on and Tau were at work getting ready for the battle, Fire Warriors were preparing and getting into position. Pathfinders stationed themselves by elevators that went up into various buildings. XV8 Crisis and XV-88 Broadside Battlesuits were waiting by ramps to go up into the city. Four groups of three Hammerhead Tanks were waiting in secret hangers to deploy.

One by one units reported in to the Ethereal when they were in place. When the last unit reported in, he stood up and went to the window. Smoke was starting to rise from multiple buildings. A look of anger crept onto his face. He walked back to the computer and typed something into it. A device descended form the ceiling and unfolded. Then the lights went dim and the glass tinted. A holographic map of the city appeared in the middle of the room; red dots were under the city.

"Commence the attack!" The Ethereal said with great enthusiasm.

All over the city explosions were heard and smoke was seen rising into the air. Small explosions broke the locks that held large sections of the road up. The road opened and formed a ramp into the tunnels under it.

Fire Warriors swarmed up the ramps, and took out any enemy troops that fell into the tunnels. Broadside and Crisis Battlesuits walked up the ramps and crushed any foot soldier that may have fallen under them. The Hammerheads came out of their hangers and opened fire on any enemy soldiers that moved. Pathfinders with Rail Rifles ascended into certain buildings with the elevators, and started to clear them out.

The Ethereal watched all of the troop movements on his holographic map. He smiled to himself as he directed his troops. The image was interactive, so he could direct his troops without ever saying a word. His units moved with grace and speed. They had one thing on their side for sure, and that was the element of surprise.


	4. Joining the Battle

The Space Marine Commander was reviewing the progress of the search, everything was going as planned. The search was slow, but a thorough one had to be. He was satisfied with the progress, and put down the report. Minutes ago the Space Marine radios had erupted into turmoil, but the Commander was so engulfed with his work that he failed to notice. Then a Marine burst into the room.

"Sir! Look at the city!" The Marine said urgently.

The Commander looked over at the Marine with a bewildered look. He slowly got up and went to his window. A look of confusion crossed his face. He stood there a minute, and then it clicked.

"What the hell is going on!" The Commander said when he turned around.

"It's the Tau! They came out from under the streets!" The Marine said frantically.

A look of anger crossed his face; he had underestimated his enemy. He pushed past the Marine and into his camp.

"Everyone form up!" The Commander yelled angrily. All of the soldiers formed up into ranks and stood at attention. "We're all moving out; right now!"

The soldiers ran to their transports and loaded up. The Commander got onto his bike and rode to the front of the ranks. Banners of the unit were raised on two Rhinos that were behind him.

"For the Emperor!" The Commander yelled; he raised his sword into the air.

"For the Emperor!" Came the thunderous response.

The Commander revved his bike's engine and rode off towards the city. Behind him, the remains of his command post followed.


	5. Turning of Tides

"Their all around us!" Yelled a Terminator.

"They're shooting us from…" The Marines sentence died out as his head exploded.

Fire Warriors pinned down a group of Marines in an alley. They were just the suppressing fire; Pathfinders with Rail Rifles were taking out the Marines one by one.

Across the city four Hammerheads were firing at two Predator Annihilators. An Annihilator scored an indirect hit on one of the Hammerheads. Its left side was hit and the tank hit the ground hard, its hover capacitors were damaged. A Rail Gun fired and scored a direct hit on a retreating Annihilator, and the tank exploded in a screen of shrapnel. The front left of the other Predator Annihilator was slightly damaged in the explosion.

The lone tank scored a direct hit while retreating down the street. The Hammerhead crashed into the ground in a flaming wreck; the other Hammerhead pilot narrowly missed getting broadsided. The two remaining Hammerhead tanks increased their speed and advanced onto the Annihilator. In a few short moments the tank was destroyed and the Hammerhead pilots were off to find new targets.

On the main street three Broadside suits stood shooting their Twin-linked Rail Guns at a squad of approaching Tactical Marines. The Marines scored a few direct hits with their bolters, but only minimal damage was sustained. The Battlesuits on the other hand, quickly reduced the Tactical Marine's numbers down to two. Nearby Fire Warriors made quick work of the remaining Marines.

"Units approaching from down the road!" Yelled one of the pilots into his radio.

"I see them!" Responded another pilot.

The pilots magnified the images of the approaching soldiers; a look of awe came across their faces. They were staring down the Space Marine Commander on his bike, and he wasn't alone.

"For the Emperor!" The Commander yelled. He pressed the button on his bike and the twin-linked bolters released their rounds.

His force behind him began their barrage of weapons as they came down the main street. They were attempting to take out as many soldiers as they could before they reached the line of Fire Warriors and Broadside suits. Few shots connected with the enemy, but it did startle them; giving the Marines the advantage of surprise and suppression.

Railgun rounds burst around, and in the group. A few soldiers were killed in the initial barrage. The Fire Warriors came up and positioned themselves between the Broadside suits and opened fire. They didn't hit much, except a few lowly Marines; one did score a hit on a Tank pilot that was outside of the hatch, temporarily delaying that tanks movement and the movement of all the units behind it.

Another Railgun barrage ripped though the air and landed in the middle of the pack. One tank was destroyed; it destroyed a bike and damaged a nearby tank. The Fire Warriors concentrated on the Commander, but to no avail.

The lone Predator Annihilator zoned in on the central Broadside suit and let loose a round. It scored a direct hit and the Battlesuit fell back in a flaming wreck. The other suits were slightly phased, but kept up their barrage. Fire Warriors kept up their attacks, even though they were losing their numbers fast.

Relentlessly the force continued to fire and advance up the street. Another barrage of Railgun fire damaged some of the Rhinos, but nothing was destroyed. When the Space Marines were in range the Broadside Suits let out a salvo of missiles; two bikes were destroyed, and some of the missiles exploded in front of the Commander's bike. The bike flipped over itself, and as the bike went head over heels the Commander jumped from it, somersaulted upon hitting the ground, and finished by getting into a kneeling position. He opened fire with his Bolter on the Fire Warriors before him and killed a few of them. As a Rhino passed by him, he grabbed onto it and rode with it.

The Tau were acting desperate now, as they had a formidable force of Marine bearing down on them; and were missing more and more. On the other hand the Marines were shooting right on target. Fire Warriors were dying left and right, and the Broadside Suits had damage mounting up.

When the Marines were close enough the Rhinos stopped and the rear hatches burst open. One squad of five Terminators, a squad of five Assault Terminators, two squads of six Combat Marines, and a squad of five Space Marines Veterans poured out of the transports. They swarmed ahead, with weapons ablaze, and made quick work of the remaining Fire Warriors. Two Terminators with Cyclone Missile Launchers launched salvos at one Broadside Suit and crippled it. The squad of Assault Terminators rushed the other Broadside suit; their Thunder Hammer and Lightning Claws ripped through the Battlesuit's armor like it was paper. All of the Tau fought until the bitter end, even the pilots tried to fight with their mangled heap of a Broadside suit.

The Space Marine Commander jumped off the Rhino and ran down the street, his soldiers weren't far behind him.

"This is Commander Breindel. All units forward with the attack! Kill any and all Tau you encounter; destroy the city if you have to!" Commander Breindel yelled into his radio. Immediately following his order he heard the chatter of other squad leaders issuing their own orders. A smile crossed his face as he ran down the street. "Marines be advised, I am on route to the central building. If the Ethereal tries to resist, then kill him; otherwise he is mine." He took a right onto another street, the central building loomed above him; his forces behind him fanned out and were following him down the street. "I want the squad of Terminators to follow me, the rest of you seek out and destroy the Xenos scum."

Above the planet another war was being waged, and no one could hear the screams of the dying.


	6. Elusive Ethereal

The Ethereal had a smile on his face as he looked upon the holographic map. Now that the Space Marines had fully come to grips with what was going on, they were reorganized. They were mounting their counter attack, and slowly destroying many of the Tau units. Never the less the Tau had delivered a punishing blow to the Marines.

He watched as Commander Breindel rode into the city, though he didn't know it was him at the time. The Ethereal watched as Marines made their way towards his tower. They were fighting in his territory; he knew every nook and cranny of the city. There was nowhere the Space Marines could go where they wouldn't soon be destroyed. This was a major advantage; he knew where his troops could, and couldn't go, the Space Marines didn't. What he couldn't predict is what was going to happen next.

The Ethereal's interest was sparked as he noticed a small group entering his building. He watched as they quickly made their way up the building. Puzzled, he went over to his computer and accessed the buildings security cameras. A look of horror passed over his face when he saw what was coming.

He quickly closed everything down and got into a secret elevator. The Ethereal hit the button and quickly went to the roof of the building.

"This is your Ethereal speaking, I need immediate pick up on the roof of my building. I repeat, immediate pickup." He said when he was safely inside the elevator.

Just as the elevator door closed, someone banged on the room's door.

"Why did you let him lock the door?" Came an extremely angry voice; two loud thuds came shortly after.

There was a short pause, and then the door flew into the room. An angry Commander walked into the room with his Bolter extended, he made a sweep of the room. He drew his Power Sword, went over to the desk, and smashed the desk.

"Where the hell is he?" The Commander yelled in rage. He walked over to the wall by the window and smashed his fist into it. When it didn't crumble beneath his fist, he looked up. The metal had wrapped around his hand. He grabbed the pieces of metal that were sticking out and ripped them off the wall.

"That sneaky bastard." Commander Breindel whispered to himself. He looked up to see where the shaft lead, and then ran out of the office and towards the stairs. "Follow me!" He yelled to the Terminators that were standing outside of the room.

The Ethereal stepped out onto the roof and scanned it quickly.

"Where is my transport?" He yelled into the radio.

"Currently on route. It will arrive shortly." Came the response.

The Ethereal paced anxiously; he was nervous that they might catch on to him and find him. Then he stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around at the sound of a loud bang. He quickly went and hid behind a pillar close to the edge of the building.

The door buckled underneath the strength of the Commanders shoulder. He gave it one more, hard slam, and the door gave out. The four soldiers ran out onto the roof with their weapons drawn, the two Terminators with Cyclone Missile Launcher couldn't fit through the doorway.

"Fan out!" Commander Breindel yelled to his troops. "I know yourself up here. Just give yourself up and it will be much easier." He said in a calmer tone of voice.

They slowly made their way across the roof, searching behind, and above, everything. Then the Ethereal stepped out and up onto the edge of the building.

"Fools!" He yelled, and then fell backward off the roof.

The four soldiers ran to the edge to see what the Ethereal had done. Just as they reached the edge, three XV8 Crisis Battlesuits flew up into the air, with the Ethereal on one. The Commander and Terminators immediately opened fir upon the Battlesuits.

The Crisis Battlesuits responded with a salvo of missiles on the small group, and then started firing their Plasma Rifles at the Terminators. They reached their peak and started their descent.

The Terminators and Commander Breindel continued to fire until the suits went out of sight. Then they turned and ran back to the stairs.

"Three Crisis Battlesuits are approaching ground level. Any units at the base of my current position destroy these suits; their Ethereal is with them. Intercept and destroy. I repeat, intercept and destroy the Ethereal!" The Commander yelled over his radio. Him and his retinue of Terminators made their way back down to street level.

Two Hammerhead tanks and a unit of Gun Drones provided covering fire for Battlesuits' landing. They laded safely, and quickly moved out of the battle; their only intention was to keep the Ethereal safe.

Waiting down a nearby alley was a Devilfish Troop Carrier; its rear hatch was down and a unit of six Fire Warriors waited inside to receive the Ethereal. Outside the alley tank rounds exploded, and Bolter fire was seen zinging by. The Ethereal quickly got into the Devilfish, and the hatch closed. They made their way out the other side of the alley, with the XV8 Crisis Battlesuits for cover. A loud explosion was heard nearby, one of the Hammerhead tanks exploded.

Waiting on the other side of the alley was Fire Warriors; they were locked in a firefight with some Marines.

"Commander what do we do?" Asked the Devilfish pilot.

"Move as fast as possible and get out of here, they can take care of themselves." He responded. The pilot nodded and went back to concentrating on piloting the transport.

"Destroy that transport!" Commander Breindel yelled into the radio. "All units be advised, destroy any, and all, Devilfish transports you see! I repeat, destroy any and all Devilfish transports that you see!"

The Commander and the Terminators burst out of the main doors. They ran down the stairs and towards where they were getting reports of where the Ethereal had been last seen. They rounded the corner of the building and saw the Hammerhead tank and the unit of Drones attacking a small group of Marines. The Commander raised his Bolter and pressed the trigger; the resulting rounds tore apart a Drone. His Terminators joined in and fired their weapons at the Drones, and the two Terminators with Cyclone Missile Launchers fired a salvo at the Hammerhead tank.

All but one Drone was destroyed in the attack, and the Hammerhead was badly damaged. Every last unit fought to the end. The tank fired one more round at the Commander, and it narrowly missed him; it exploded a few seconds later.

"Lets go, this way!" The Commander yelled to his Terminators, and the newly acquired squad four of Tactile Marines. He ran toward the alley where the XV8 Crisis Battlesuits had been reported to go down.

Commander Breindel looked down the alley and saw the group of Fire Warriors at the opposite end.

"For the Emperor!" He yelled. Then he ran down the alley with his troops closely following him; they all opened fire upon the Fire Warriors.

The Tau were thoroughly outnumbered in the alley, and were quickly dispatched. When the Marines reached the other side they scanned both ways of the street.

"They went this way sir!" Said one the Marines of a Combat Squad.

The Commander quickly ran down that way of the street. As he ran, he looked down every side street for any evidence of a Devilfish transport. Then he found what he was looking for. It was only a fleeting glance, but that was enough to convince Commander Breindel to pursue it.

He ran down the street and towards the place where he had seen the transport. They reached it with no opposition, and this time Commander Breindel saw the transport round another corner. He rushed forward, with his soldiers close behind, and rounded the same corner. To his surprise, three XV8 Crisis Battlesuits, a squad of five Gun Drones, and a unit of six Fire Warriors awaited them. The Tau immediately opened fire and kill three Combat Marines; the other Marines retreated back around the corner.

"You two, throw your grenades out there." The Commander pointed to two Combat Marines.

They immediately obeyed the order and armed two grenades. Both of them came to the corner and threw the grenades towards the Tau force. A few seconds later the grenades exploded, killed three Fire Warriors, and destroyed two Gun Drones. Commander Breindel looked around the corner and quickly pulled his head back when rounds hit the wall. Then one of the Combat Marine's head exploded; every soldier there hit the ground and covered their heads.

"Pathfinders!" Commander Breindel yelled. "The shot came from that building across the road." Another round exploded next to the Commander.

"I saw where it came from!" Yelled a Tactical Marine with a Missile Launcher. He raised his weapon and fired a missile.

The soldiers watched as the missile flew through the air and hit the side of the building. Whatever was behind that wall was gone now, and the soldiers hoped it was the Pathfinders.

"Alright, when I give the word we are all going to rush out. Take out as many xenos as you can before you go into melee combat. Are you all ready?" Commander Breindel said to his soldiers. They all shook their heads in response.

"Lets go!" He yelled. They all rushed from around the corner with their weapons firing.

The assault surprised the Tau, and the remaining three Fire Warriors and three Gun Drones were destroyed. The Crisis Battlesuits reacted a bit quicker and were able to get off a few rounds of their Plasma Rifles, which resulted in the death of two Tactile Marines and one Combat Marine.

Commander Breindel rushed one of the Battlesuits and was able to engage it in melee combat before it was able to boost away. He came down with his sword and cut off the Battlesuit's Missile Pod. The pilot countered by coming with his left arm and attempting to crush the Commander. He narrowly escaped getting smashed into the ground, and slashed across the machines crest plating with his Power Sword. The pilot activated the jump pack and leapt into the air, while turning away from the Commander.

"Mistake number one." Commander Breindel said to himself. He raised his Bolter and fired out several rounds. Most of them found their mark in the jump pack of the Battlesuit. It faltered in the air and came down hard, but not without turning itself around first. The Crisis Battlesuit was able to fire a round from its Plasma Rifle directly at the Commander.

Commander Breindel's eyes opened wide as the energy bolt sped towards him. He was helpless; all he could do was watch. The scene transpired in slow motion to him; his life flashed before his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye something moved, then it came into his full view. A Marine was flying through the air, and he was going in front of him. The round never made it to the Commander; the Marine had given his life to stop the death of the Commander.

The Commander roared in rage as he charged at the Crisis Battlesuit. He plunged his sword into the units left arm, nearly severing it from its body. Then he brought his Bolter up and fired rounds into the Battlesuit's head; it exploded leaving the pilot blind. He then brought his sword above the unit, with the tip pointing downwards, and plunged it to the hilt into the armor. Commander Breindel withdrew his sword, and then plunged it into the Battlesuit again. This time the unit went limp under his sword. He was breathing hard as he drew out his sword. The Commander surveyed the area and saw that his soldiers had made quick work of the other two Crisis Battlesuits; then he looked for the Devilfish transport.

"Damn! It got away!" He said to himself. "This is Commander Breindel, drop all units onto the predetermined drop sites inside the city. I repeat, I am giving the order to drop all units into the city." He said over his radio, a smile had crossed his face. The battle had gone on long enough, and now the xenos would pay.

The Commander watched as moments later multiple streaks of light sped across the sky. He smiled to himself knowing what they were, or at least he thought he knew.


End file.
